


A Meeting of Minds

by The_Playground_of_Alcor



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Crossover, Ethereal Plane, Mostly humor, Neutral Ground, We'll see how everyone acts when I get there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Playground_of_Alcor/pseuds/The_Playground_of_Alcor
Summary: Two adventuring parties find their way into the Astral Plane.Hijinks ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

Vex slowly woke up, stretching out languorously in her bed, glancing over to the window where the rising sun was just starting to make itself known. The past year had been a wonderful break after finally defeating the Chroma Conclave. That multi-leveled act was easily the most difficult task that Vox Machina had seen to date, and it hadn’t been without its loss. Perhaps not all directly as a result, but…

She still missed Scanlan. She thought of him often, wondered where he was, what he was doing, how he was getting along with Kaylie. Perhaps one day, he’d return, and she’d find out all those answers.

For now, though, she was more than content to simply lay here with her love in her arms. She reached across the bed, and… Nothing.

She woke up quicker then, opening her eyes to confirm that the other half of the bed was, in fact, empty. She sighed, wondering how early he’d gotten up this time, if he’d even come to bed last night as he’d promised.

Somewhat reluctantly, she rose, freshening herself up some before donning some casual wear and leaving to find him. It took less time than she thought, as a servant directed her toward the lower levels when she asked him. _“Probably staring at the sphere again, trying to suss out its secrets.”_  She thought as she made her way down.

To her surprise, however, she found him not far into the tunnels beneath the castle, standing at the center of a small hubbub. A handful of the various scientists and arcanum researchers that had taken up residence to study the sphere were busy doing what they usually doing, but now directed at the large doorway into the now defunct acid trap laid by the Briarwoods when they first arrived here.

Except, the doorway didn’t lead into the small glass-walled room that it had before. Instead, the frame was filled with a solid sheet of magical energy, white and light blue hues constantly shifting and shimmering in a very liquid manner.

“Darling?” Vex said, getting Percy’s attention. “What’s this?”

Percy turned and smiled as he saw Vex, quickly walking over to her. “Ah, Vex, good, I was just about to send someone for you. This,” He said, motioning grandly as the doorframe. “Is something completely new. _No idea_ where it came from, one of the researchers took a wrong turning late last night and happened to walk past here and saw it. All we’ve been able to determine so far is that it’s some sort of teleportation field, a portal. Very high-powered. Unfortunately, we’ve no idea where it goes. All our spells seem to pass through, but once they’re through, the connection to them is gone.”

Vex nodded along, mostly understanding, partially in her own confusion. “I thought this was within the null-magic zone from the sphere, though?”

Percy visibly got more excited at the question, if that were possible. “Ah, yes, exactly right, it _is_  within that area. But for whatever reason, there's now a perhaps 20-yard sphere of magic inside that area, and it's centered on this field here. You can see why it's so intriguing, right?”

Vex walked closer to the doorframe with a more appraising eye. “You know, I think I'm starting to at that… Now, I wonder… Do you think one of my Oracle Arrows would work here?” She turned back to ask Percy.

He furrowed his brow in thought, working to consider all the factors at play. “It just might, at that. Magic does seem to be allowed here, so in theory… It's certainly worth a shot, now isn't it?”

Vex grinned, Percy's excitability proving infectious. “I’ll just go and get Fenthras, then. Might as well get everyone else, too, they're going to want to see this, you know.”

“Oh, naturally.” Percy replied. “It's just a gut feeling, but I think this is going to be something we should all be here for…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a slightly shorter chapter this time... Hopefully the next one will make up for this one.

“Angus, my boy, what the fuck have you done now?” Taako leaned on his Umbrastaff as he chastised the boy detective. 

The boy hemmed and hawed as he fiddled with his wand, wilting under the gaze of the three whom he (somehow) idolized. Behind him, in the doorway to the spare room where he practiced his magic, there stood a shimmering field of white and blue energy.

“It wasn't me, sirs, I promise!” He said, looking back and forth between the three of them. “I wasn't even here! I was coming to do my daily practicing, and here it was!”

“Well, if you didn't do it, then who did, huh?” Magnus asked, using Railsplitter to poke at the edges of the field. “And what's it for, anyhow?”

“I don't know yet, sirs, but I think it's some sort of teleport field. But the weird part is, it's really _really_  high powered. For all I can tell, this could lead to another plane!”

“Yeah, yeah, tell us something we don't know, kid.” Taako said has he pushed past Angus to take a look at the portal himself.

“Yeah, like where it goes.” Merle added, giving Agnus a not-so-subtle shoulder check as he moved to check out the shining doorway. “That might be good to know…”

Angus nodded, rubbing his arm where Merle had impacted him. “Well, obviously, we’ll need to do a lot of testing first; make sure it’s safe to go through, try and figure out where it goes, all that. I should really let the Director know what’s going on here…”

“Nah, forget that shit!” Magnus shouted as he suddenly rushed forward, tackling Taako and Merle in each arm and carrying them through the sparkling field.

“Oh, boy… I think it’s time to get the Director…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parties meet.

“Grog, eventually, you're going to lose an arm when you stick it in a random portal, I hope you know that…” Vax watched for a moment as the Goliath sheepishly pulled his hand back from the portal that slowly drifted past their small planetoid, as Percy had named it.

“Y’know, you say that every time, but it hasn't happened yet, so I really don't see the problem.” Grog said, adopting what for him was a very subtle pout.

Percy looked up from his notes with a smirk. “Well, I, for one, appreciate and encourage your sense of dedication to the scientific method, Grog.”

Grog smiled for a moment before frowning, opening and closing his mouth a few times before turning to Pike. “Was that a good thing or a bad thing?” He asked in a loud whisper.

“In this case, it’s a bad thing.” Vex said, looking over Percy’s shoulder. “Stop encouraging him, Darling, you know there’s no telling what might happen.”

“Oh, all right, dear, for you.” Percy said with a sigh. “But it’s just so _fun_ , you know? Besides, after a week of trying to make some pattern to this portals, I’ve got to have something for entertainment…”

“Well, you may soon get your wish, there.” Tary called out as he watched around them. “There’s others out there, and I think they’re coming right for us.”

At that announcement, everyone hurriedly moved to the side of the platform Tary was on, looking out to see a trio of figures floating through the twilit expanse. Sure enough, they seemed to be on a direct course for Vox Machina’s little plot of land.

Pike climbed up on Grog’s shoulder before asking, “Do you think they see us?”

Percy shook his head, watching them coming through the scope of Bad News. “Possible, but then again, this is the biggest chunk of ‘solid’ land in the area, it’s entirely possible they’re just coming for that. They seem to be talking amongst themselves rather excitedly, in any case.”

Vex put her face near Percy’s, trying to eke out a glimpse through the scope. “Can you tell who they are? Do they look familiar at all?”

Percy glanced over at Vex with a slightly annoyed smile. “No, I’m afraid not. They seem to be human, dwarf, and possibly elf, if I had to guess. Judging by their present rate, I think we’re going to be greeting them in just a minute. Everyone, be nice, but be ready!”

The party quickly set up, spacing themselves out across the surface of the planetoid to await the new arrivals. True to Percy’s word, they didn’t have long to wait. The new trio drifted up, making themselves readily known by the squabble they were already deep into.

“And I say we should have taken a _left_ back at the last big rock! But, _noooo_ , Mr. Big-Time Fighter said we should go straight!” The dwarf shouted, pointed an accusing finger at the substantially larger human.

“If we had gone left, we’d have just started going in a circle again, is that what you want??” The human retorted, shoulder-checking the dwarf as they landed.

The elf slowly drifted in behind them, casually turning from his reclining position to stand in between the two. “I don’t get why you guys are so uppity, why don’t’cha just relax and enjoy the view, huh? Besides, talk about a _wonderful_  first impression, way to go, fellas.”

The human and dwarf looked up, seeming to only just notice the others around them. Before anyone could react, the elf glanced about the crew before striding forward confidently, stretching out a hand towards Vex. “Hi, there, the name’s Taako Tacco, y’know, from TV? The big galumph back there’s Magnus, and the more compact galumph is Merle. How are you folks doing, hmm?”

Vex instinctively took Taako’s hand as it was offered, looking about at her friends with a bewildered expression. “Um, we’re all right, I suppose. Ah, I’m Vex, and that’s Trinket, Vax, Grog, Pike, Keyleth, Tary, and Percy. We’re Vox Machina, perhaps you know of us?” She replied, starting out hesitant, but quickly regaining her poise again as she nodded towards each member of the party, before naming the group with a slightly smug smirk.

“Nope, never heard of ya!” Magnus piped up, slightly deflating Vex as he walked over to Grog. “Say, you’re a big boy, aren’t ya? Wanna arm wrestle?”

Grog immediately brightened up, grabbing a reasonably flat-topped rock that happened to be floating by and slamming it down for a table. “Oh, you bet your ass, I do! Get ready to lose that arm!”

Magnus grinned as he slapped his hand into the Goliath’s and got into position. “I dunno, I’m usually the one who takes the arms! Hey, I should show you my collection!”

Merle shook his head for a moment, then started as he felt his wooden arm being taken by another. When he looked over, he saw Keyleth holding it and turning it this way and that, a bright and eager look on her face. “Whoa, this is so cool! Where’d you get it? Ooh, do you have any more like this? You think I could have one, maybe? That would be so cool, I’d be, like, the best druid ever, cause I’d be part plant, oh my gosh, I gotta have one! Vax, honey, come and look at this, it’s so cool!!”

Merle chuckled as he gingerly pulled his arm free from the druid’s investigations. “Whoa, there, little missy, calm down before you keel over! Sorry, this is a bit of a unique item, only one I know of, anyway. Also, name’s Merle Hitower Highchurch, Cleric of Pan. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, young miss.” He said, holding out his hand.

At this, the young elf lady seemed to gather herself into a more proper attitude before accepting his hand. “And I am Keyleth of the Air Ashari, Voice of The Tempest. The pleasure is mine. Y’know, you should talk to Pike, she’s our cleric! Except she follows Sarenrae…”

Merle chuckled at Keyleth’s enthusiasm. “Y’know, Sarenrae’s a pretty good one, from what I’ve heard, I’m sure we’ll hit it off. Hey, you should go introduce yourself to Taako, he’ll just _love_  to meet you.”

“Ooh, yeah, I’ll do that!” With that, Keyleth ran over to the wizard, excitedly shaking his hand.

Vax sidled up beside Merle, still watching Keyleth. “Not a bad job, there. Most folks can get overwhelmed pretty quick if Kiki goes full Keyleth on their first meeting.”

Merle shrugged. “Eh, once you’ve been around Taako and Magnus for a while, excitability gets to be old hat. I’ll just go out on a limb and guess that it’s about the same for you, huh?”

Vax chuckled. “Yeah, pretty much. Kind of endearing after a while.”

“Well, that’s one word for--” Merle’s response was suddenly interrupted by the gales of uproarious laughter that burst out of Taako suddenly as the wizard dropped to his knees holding his sides.

**_"OH, MY GOD, I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU GOT BEAT BY A GNOME, THAT’S THE BEST GODDAMN THING I’VE SEEN SINCE WE CAME IN HERE, HOLY SHIT!!”_ **

Percy looked over to where Grog and Magnus had been arm wrestling, only to see Grog hoisting a very triumphant-looking Pike onto his shoulders while a shocked Magnus held his hand with a surprised, yet impressed, look on his face.

“Yeah, Pike, _Monstah!!”_  Grog hollered as she thrust her fists into the air in victory.

“That’s what you get for judging a book by it’s cover!” Pike hollered down at Magnus. _("Yeah!” Echoed Grog.)_

Magnus grinned back, nodding his head. “Well, you sure as shit showed me! Nice job, ma’am!”

Taako finally got his laughter under control and turned back to Percy. “Anyway, yeah, we’ve been in here about a week. No idea where that portal came from, or more importantly, where it went. We’ve just been floating around, trying to find it again. We keep finding other worlds, though, so that’s pretty cool.”

Percy perked up at that. “Ah, were you by any chance in that one continent called Europa? With those lovely folks, oh, what were their names? The Heterodynes?”

Takko smiled and nodded in recognition. “Yeah, they had some pretty nifty gear, if I do say so myself. Can’t say they cared for us, though…”

Percy nodded with a chuckle. “Yes, so I heard when we visited. I was wondering who those three hooligans were. Mind you, Tary and I got some _very_  interesting ideas while we were there…”

Any further conversation between the groups was cut short as a dark tear suddenly started forming right in the middle of them, quickly opening to allow a man in a dark suit with a scythe step through.

" _Finally!_ Bloody hell, Taako, d’ya know how long it took me to track you lot down? And here you are, hobnobbin’ with folks in the middle of the Astral Plane? What the devil are ya even… Doing….. Here…..”

Kravitz slowly trailed off as he took in the sight around him, and the many more people than he was expecting to find. When his gaze settled on Vax, his eyes widened, and he let out a large sigh. “Well, fuck me. If you’re here, I guess that means I’m gonna hafta get the boss lady down here, don’t it? Just when my week couldn’t get any worse…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they meet The Raven Queen.

Vex leaned over and nudged her brother, speaking in a low tone as she looked up. “So, this is really your god, hmm?”

Vax nodded, similarly watching the goddess before them. “Well, maybe not _this_  one, but… She does seem about as dramatic as mine, though...” He replied, glancing up and about the room.

Vex chuckled. “I can see why you like her, then. Birds of a feather and all that…” She grinned at her own joke and elbowed him again, pulling a smirk from him.

Vox Machina and Tres Horny Boys both stood in the Court of The Raven Queen, waiting while she and Kravitz hashed out exactly what had happened and what needed to be repaired. The room was impossibly long and tall, with onyx pillars rising far above and behind them into the shadows. Covering every surface visible, there was a distinct feather motif: reliefs of previous champions along the walls, intricate carvings of feathers across the columns and floor, not to mention the hundred and hundreds of actual ravens that fluttered about the room, making themselves comfortable on the various perches positioned about.

Before them on her throne sat the Raven Queen herself. She looked… _Impossible_. She towered over them, hundred upon hundreds of feet tall, cloaked in sanity-defying shadows, yet at the same time, she spoke with Kravitz in front of her, eye to eye with the reaper. This decidedly unnatural appearance meant most everyone found excuses to inspect bits of their surroundings rather than watch Her. Magnus had taken the time to attempt to befriend some of the ravens around the room, but at best, they’d been cold to his approach so far.

Merle let out a brief guffaw at overhearing Vex’s pun. “Ha, I get it, birds and feathers and… Sorry.” He quieted himself as both Kravitz and the Queen looking back at him. He looked annoyed, but she simply appeared… amused. It was hard to properly pin down her mood, given her mask, but there was somehow _somethng_  about her that usually conveyed what she felt at any given moment. As Merle looked down and away, they returned to their hushed conversation.

After a moment, the Raven Queen nodded, sitting up straighter in her throne and speaking as Kravitz tore open a portal and stepped through. “Vox Machina,” She intoned, drawing all eyes to her. “Come forward.” The party advanced, Pike and Vax bowing on approach, with the rest mimicking them. 

“You are not of my domain, nor even, as you know by now, of my planar system. Kravitz is even now speaking to those in Extra-Planar Communications so that we might locate your own system and return you. He will further attempt to garner aid from Istus, so that we can replace in your plane at the same moments you left it. In this way, you will appear to have been gone mere moments, if at all.”

Percy spoke up in the silence that followed. “We humbly thank you for this assistance in returning us to our home, and apologize for any disruptions we might have made.”

“Worry not, Percival. I can assure you that your party, despite being the larger, caused not even half as much as these others. Speaking of, if you could step aside please. You three, approach.” She called, pointing toward Taako, Magnus, and Merle.

Magnus and Merle walked up with an air of equal reverence and reluctance, but Taako sauntered up with his usual confidence. “Hey, RQ, how can we help ya out, hmm?”

It is not often that a god can be caught off-guard by anything, let alone the goddess of death, but those watching could **_swear_**  that she practically bristled at being addressed so.

“Firstly, you can remove ‘RQ’ from your vocabulary when speaking with me.” She said, her tone icily cold as she glared down at the elf. Her gaze softened after a moment (during which Taako appeared not at all repentant), then continued. “Secondly, I wish to give you a forewarning. While I am a deity, I do not have so much power as you may believe. But I do have some, including that of foreknowledge.” She paused, almost appearing to steel herself for her next words.

“You stand at the precipice of great and terrible suffering and pain, the likes of which you cannot conceive. I cannot tell you which of the myriad paths to take, but I can offer these motes of advice: be wise in whom you trust, and not every foe is a villain. Remember these, and we may yet all survive what comes.”

For the first time in the brief time Vox Machina had known them, the trio that stood before the throne stayed quiet, each clearly accepting the weight of this gift, and digesting the words offered them. It was Magnus who stepped forward and spoke first.

“Thank you very much, Ma’am.” He said, humbly, giving a slight bow. “We’ll do our best.”

“Which is all any being can ask of any other.” The Raven Queen replied with a nod. “You have already performed acts of great magnitude. Stay true to yourselves, for the sake of all.”

At that moment, a rift appeared beside the throne and Kravitz, in his skeletal form, stepped through, followed by another skeletal being. This one was clothed similarly, in black robes with a scythe, but they stood nearly a foot taller, and bore some form of a snout rather than the flat face of a human or elf. They held his scythe in the portal behind them, keeping it open as they stood.

“Good news, my Queen.” Kravitz said proudly. “Took a bit, but we found their planar system. This here’s their Reaper, he can take them back straightaway.”

The Raven Queen nodded. “Excellent. It’s past time both of these parties were set on their proper paths once more. Vox Machina, if you would be so kind as to follow your Reaper.”

The larger party nodded and bowed as they moved toward the path home, pausing as they passed the other adventurers.

Vex stepped forward with a soft smile. “Suppose this goodbye. Pity, I think we could have had _a lot_  of fun…” She glanced at Magnus and shot him a Wink™.

Magnus blushed and grinned, opening his mouth to respond, before Taako jumped in with a cocked grin. “Oh, honey, _trust me_ , it’s for the best of everyone that we don’t get to party together. I don’t think any of our planes could handle it!”

Percy laughed at that. “You know, I rather think you might be right about that! I suppose we’ll just have to leave it at giving you best wishes in all your adventures.”

“And the same to you, Specs, you folks be careful.” Merle said as he shook hands with Pike.Each of Vox Machina gave their own brief farewell to the others before stepping through the portal. The snouted Reaper looked up at the Raven Queen and gave a deep bow, then a nod to Kravitz and THB, then stepped through themselves, letting the portal close behind them.

A silence fell over the throne room for a moment, before Kravitz suddenly clapped his bony hands together. “Right then! Who’s ready to get back to their place in the Prime Material Plane, hmm?”

Without waiting for a response, he flipped his scythe and tore open a portal, then stood aside with a broad ‘after you’ motion to the trio.

Merle turned and looked up at the Raven Queen. “Well, ma’am, it’s been real… Something! Nice to meet--”

“All right, let’s go home!!” Magnus interrupted the dwarf, hoisting him up under one arm while grabbing Taako with the other and bullrushing right into the portal.

Kravitz let out a heavy sigh, then stepped through himself, allowing the portal to close, and letting true silence fall across the throne again.


End file.
